Hidden Leaf High School
by AeriaCatZ
Summary: Hidan, anak badung yang terpaksa pindah ke sekolah super disiplin bernama Hidden Leaf High School. Dan bertemu geng cabe-cabean Akatsuki. Pein, si bok*p mania, Sasori profesor gila, Deidara penggila seni, Kisame siluman ikan, Konan gadis narsis, Tobi autis, Itachi orang sok tamvan, Zetsu diam-diam kanibal, dan Kakuzu bendahara pelit. Apa Hidan bisa berubah? Mungkin tidak. RnR
1. Prolog

ACZ: YO! CatZ disini.. Maaf CatZ telah ngilang selama beberapa waktu. Soalnya yah.. Lupakan aja lah.. Fic ini merupakan remake dari fic Memories In The School. Tema masih sama, Cuma ceritanya berbeda. Tokoh paling utama disini bukan Akatsuki melainkan Hidan, tapi Akatsuki yang lain masih tokoh yang penting. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba CatZ ini menjadikan doi sebagai tokoh utama *sigh*. Oke selamat membaca.

Disclaimer: Siapa lagi dah kalo bukan Masashi Kishimoto? AeriaCatZ? Tapi boleh juga sih.. *dikeroyok fans Naruto*..

Warning: OOC, miss typo, dan beberapa kejelekan lainnya.

Rate: Karena tokoh utamanya Hidan, buat jaga-jaga kasih T aja.

Genre: Schoo life, Friendship,Drama korea(?), and romance maybe?

Story by: AeriaCatZ

 **Hidden Leaf High School**

 **Chapter 01**

 **[Prolog]**

Terlihat tiga orang sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan, salah satu dari tiga orang tersebut menatao duo orang yang kini duduk didepannya, ia mendengus kecil melihat pasutri yang sedang duduk bergeming karena canggung.

"Pak, buk. Kalian pasti sudah tau lagi kan, kenapa saya memanggil kalian lagi?" Kata seorang wanita yang berusia 40-an yang duduk berhadapan dengan pasutri itu.

"Apa anak saya melakukan kesalahan lagi bu?" Tanya sang istri dari pasutri itu. Wanita itu mendengus lagi dan kemudian menjawabnya.

"Iya, dan bukan hanya itu. Dalam 2 minggu ini dia sudah melakukan 4 kali pelanggaaran! Apa ibu tak tahu bagaimana kurang ajarnya anak ibu?" Kata wanita itu lagi dengan nada tinggi aka wali kelas dari anak pasutri itu.

"Pelanggaran?"

"Iya! Pelanggaran!" Jawab wali kelas itu.

"Selama 2 minggu ini dia selalu ada di absen jam pelajaran pertama, tapi ketika pelajaran berikutnya ia selalu saja menghilang tak tahu ke mana, ia selalu saja seperti hantu disekolah!" Yeah.. Guru manapun pasti risih bila memiliki murid seperti ini.

"Atribut sekolah tidak lengkap, tugas jarang dibuat, selalu menghilang saat pelajaran, tidur di kelas. Dia memang pintar, tapi untuk apa kalau akhlaknya jelek bu! Kalau nilai kepribadiannya C, dia bisa tidak naik kelas! Dari kelas 10 dia masih saja tidak berubah!" Lanjutnya. Sedangkan, suami istri itu menunduk malu mendengarkan ocehan dari wali kelas dari anaknya itu. Orang tua manapun pasti malu mendengar hal seperti ini karena anaknya. Apalagi mendengar kata 'tidak naik kelas' itu. Orang tua manapun tentu saja tidak mau anaknya tidak naik kelas.

"Kami pihak sekolah tidak bisa membantu anak ibu lagi." Sekita mereka terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

"APA?!"

"Kumohon bu. Bantulah anak kami! Kami tak bisa melihat dia seperti ini bu." Pinta pasutri itu dengan nada memohon.

"Kami tidak bisa membuatnya naik kelas bu. Tapi saya punya cara lain." Ujar nya sambil tersenyum kecil.

' _Cara lain?'_ batin pasutri itu.

"Ya.. Cara lain. Kalian pasti tahu Hidden Leaf High School, kan?" Siapa coba yang tidak kenal dengan Hidden Leaf High School? Sekolah yang dikenal dengan peraturan yang ketat dan kedisiplinan yang tinggi. Sekolah yang menjadi titipan anak-anak nakal dari orangtua mereka. Dengan peraturan masuk jam 7 siang tidak boleh lebih. Bila lebih engkau akan disuruh hormat ke bendera di lapangan selama beberapa puluh menit. Apabila tanganmu turun maka waktunya akan ditambah. Pulang jam setengah 6 sore, termasuk eskul selama 2 jam. Tapi liburnya dua kali seminggu dan juga jam istirahatnya 1 jam.

"Hidden Leaf High School? Sekolah yang terkenal akan kedisipinan yang tinggi itu?"

"Ya. Kalian bisa memasuki anak kalian ke sekolah itu. Sekolah itu pasti bisa merubah anak kalian." Ucap guru itu dengan senyum penuh keyakinan

"Apakah ibu yakin? Takutnya anak saya jadi tertekan karenanya." Kata sang suami yang dari tadi menyimak dengan penuh tidak keyakinan.

"Tentu saja saya yakin! Anak sulung saya juga bersekolah disana. Dulu anak sulung nakalnya minta ampun. Tapi, berkat Hidden Leaf High School anak saya jadi displin dan bertakwa. Terima kasih klinik tongfang, maksud saya Hidden Leaf High School." Ujar guru itu layaknya salah satu pelanggan dari klinik tongfang yang muncul di TV bikin pasutri itu _sweatdrop_.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak atas sarannya bu! Saya akan emasuki anak saya ke sekolah itu. Terima kasih. Kami permisi dulu." Ujar Pasutri itu tersenyum riang dan kemudian menyamali guru tersebut dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

~LOL~

"Huaam... Ngatuk banget nih~ Nggak ada yang bisa dilakukan apa disini?" Ujar seorang anak berambut perak klimis dengan mata manik ungu sedang tiduran malas diranjangnya. Sesekali ia menggaruk bokongnya yang tidak gatal itu.

Yeh.. Dia adalah Hatake Hidan. Anak angkat dari Kepala Fakultas Kedokteran dan Editor Komik no 1 di Jepang, yaitu Ikeh Paradise. Yeah.. Memilikin orang tua yang sangat sibuk dan jarang pulang seperti itu pasti sangat membosankan.

Awalnya kalo bisa dibilang Hidan itu anak yang beriman, dan rajin. Entah kenapa sejak dia SMP kelas 3 sikapnya berubah 179 derajat. Tidak ada yang tau mengapa ia menjadi seperti itu termasuk orang tuanya. Tak jarang orang tuanya memegroki dia ssedang membaca majalah maksiat milik papahnya (Kakashi) yang sudah disembunyikan secara baik-baik. Tentu saja bapak dan anak itu langsung disuruh tidur diluar selama 2 minggu berturut-turut. Padahal dulu Hidan yang selalu menceramahi papah (ini memang sengaja ditambah 'h')-nya kalau membaca hal seperti itu sudah dilarang sejak jaman Kerajaan Kutai berkuasa.

Meskipun merugikan papah dan mamahnya, Hidan menguntungkan tetangganya juga. Menguntungkan gimana? Tentu saja dengan merumpiikan kelakuan anak tersebut. Berkat Hidan, ibu-ibu yang suka belaja di tukang sayur keliling selalu mendapat bahan gosip dan kesempatan untuk menambah dosa. Tapi hal itu tidak mengutungkan bagi si tukang sayur itu. Kalian bisa menebak sendiri kenapa.

Bek tu de stori.

Hidan menatap bosan langit-langit kamarnya yang bewarna abu-abu debu itu. Ia mengecek _smartphone_ nya yang mahal itu.

 _Tak ada pemberitahuan_

Ia mendesah.

 _Untuk apa sih punya Hp bagus kalau tidak ada kabar?_. Pikirnya dan meletak _smartphone_ di sembarang tempat.

"Hahh... Bosannya. Tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku ya?" Gumamnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau bisa dibilang, Hidan sama sekali tidak punya teman. Kalau dikelas itu hanya sebatas kerja kelompok dan saling menyampa.

Dia seorang penyendiri.

" _Tidak ada yang mau bermain denganmu bodoh!"_

Tringg..

Sebuah suara bel menandakan bahwa ada pemberitahuan dari ponsel mliknya. Hidan langsung kembali ke dunia nyata dan cepat-cepat melihat itu.

 _Dari: 086969696969_

 _SELAMAT! Anda berhasil mendapatkan 1000 rupiah dari telok sel. Untuk pengambilan hadiah silakan kunjungi link berikut ini_

 _www. orochimaruseksi. kom_

"Tch.. Dari orang kere toh.. Kalo kere mah cari uang sono, malah pake acara penipuan bayi kayak gini." Gerutu Hidan lalu misuh-misuh gak jelas apa yang dia omongin.

Bruk..

Hidan kembali merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

 _Grahhh... Membosankan sekali! Lebih baik pergi keluar saja._ Usulnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia langsung memakai jaket hitam andalannya yang masih tertempel label '5 Rp10', dan mengambil kunci motornya.

Tak lupa mengunci pintu dan pergi ngacir gatau kemana gue gak peduli! *digeplak readers*

~LoL~

Hidan mengendarai motornya ke sembarang tempat. Dia gak peduli dia bakal kesasar, yang penting rasa bosannya hilang.

Hidan melihat daerah sekitarnya. Banyak sekali orang-orang berjalan. Ada yang bersama teman-temannya, dan ada juga bersama pacarnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bikin Hidan ama author jadi ngefell.

Hidan memasuki lapangan parkir mall, ia beranjak masuk ke dalam mall itu dan pergi ke game center yang bernama 'Fun Village' *ada yang tau ini parodi dari apa?*.

"Teng.. Teng.. Bangg.. Bangg.."

"Seru banget! Coba lagi yuk!"

"Hinata payah ah."

Kalau bisa dibilang game center itu sangat ramai, bahkan orang yang baru saja ingin main disana mengurungkan niatnya karena keramaiannya. Tapi bagi Hidan dia tak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan bagaimana cara mengusir rasa kebosanannya ini.

Ia melihat permain 'Whack Mole' disana untuk anak-anak 6-12 tahun. Hidan menyeringai. Akhirnya dia menemukan cara untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Hidan tanpa basa-basi langsung berjalan menuju permainan itu, anak-anak yang sedang asik main permain itu langsung menyingkir melihat Hidan menghampirinya.

"Hei nak! Pinjam satu koin!" Kata Hidan sambil menyondorkan tangan bak bendahara menagih duit kas kepada penghuni kelas yang sudah nunggak uang kas selama 9 bulan.

Dengan muka ragu-ragu, salah satu dari anak-anak itu langsung mengindahkan pintaan Hidan. Meskipun ia masih kecil, ia tahu bahwa nyawa lebih berharga daripada koin game.

Hidan menyeringai.

Ia membuang palu mainan untuk memainkan permainan 'Whack Mole' itu ke sembarang tempat, kemudian ia mengambil palu asli dari tasnya (Author: Buset! Buat apa dia bawa itu?!).

Hidan memasuki sebuah koin ke mesin mainan itu.

Permainan dimulai. Sebuah tikus mainan pertama sudah mucul.

BRAK..

Tikus kedua

BRAK..

Tikus ketiga

BRAK..

Begitu terus. Hasilnya mesin itu KO! Anak-anak yang melihat itu langsung memeluk ibu mereka masing-masing sambil menangis berjamaah. Hidan kembali menyeringai.

"GYAAAAA! MESINNYA!" Teriak salah satu pegawai dari game center itu dengan banjir air mata. Mendengar teriakan itu Hidan langsung ngibrit lari keluar meninggal mesin yang sudah rusak parah akibat kelakuannya itu.

"AWAS LU! KALO GUE KETEMU LU LAGI GEU CINCANG LU TERUS GUE KASIH KE KUCING GUE!" Teriak Pegawai itu.

"Hahaha.. Dasar bodoh.." Ejek Hidan dari jauh.

 **Skip time + LOL**

Hidan memakirkan motor merah besar miliknya di halaman rumah. Ia mengambil kunci rumahnya dari tas kecil hitam yang dibawanya. Sesudah membuka kunci rumah, ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Tepat di depan pintu itu, ada seorang ibu-ibu berambut ungu, dengan gaya rambut kayak ibu kost di film Kungfu Hustle, dan sedang memegang spatula besi yang ia tepuk-tepukan ke telapak tangannya yang satunya.

Hidan yang tadi niatnya ingin masuk ke rumah dan langsung tidur berubah menjadi langsung menutup pelan pintu dari luar, tapi dihurungkan dari anko yang membanting pintu keras-keras.

"Sini kamu!" Kata ibu-ibu itu garang sambil menyeret-nyeret Hidan masuk dengan cara melilit lehernya dengan tangannya.

"Hek.. Hek.. Iya mih.. Tapi jangan nyekek donk." Jawab Hidan sambil berusaha melepas lilitan mut dari mamihnya itu.

"Hidan! Duduk!" Perintah Anko sambil melempar Hidan ke sofa tamu dan duduk di kursi yang di seberangnya.

"Kamu ini ya! Dibilang berkali-kali selalu kagak pernah ngerti! Kapan kamu kapoknya?" Omel Anko yang masih menggandeng spatula besi. Hidan hanya tak acuh mendengarnya (ACUH ITU PEDULI! CEK KBBI!).

"Mamih datang ke sekolahku lagi ya?" Tanya Hidan cuek tanpa memandang ibunya, Hatake Anko.

"Iya! Dan kamu tau? Mamih malu mendengar rutukan dari wali kelasmu itu! Kamu sampai diancam tidak naik kelas. Tau gak?!" Omel Anko.

"Hah.. Yasudah kalo aku tidak naik kelas!" Jawab Hidan cuek. Mendadak sebuah asap hitam menggempul muncul dari dua lubang hidung Anko. Ia merasa meledak-ledak dan ingin mengubur hidup-hidup anaknya itu. Tapi karena itu anaknya, ia hurungkan niat itu.

"Hidan.. Kalo kamu gini terus, kamu gak bakal bisa jadi orang sukses." Kata Anko dengan nada lemah lembut. Namun mau lembut atau tidak, Hidan tetap cuek.

"Mamih dan papih sudah membuat keputusan." Kata Anko.

"Keputusan?" Tanya Hidan penasaran.

"Iya. Keputusan kalo kami sepakat akan memasuki kamu ke Hidden Leaf High School." Jawab Anko tenang dengan seringai manis membuat Hidan yang matanya ampir nutup langsung melek.

' _HIDDEN LEAF HIGH SCHOOL?!'_ Pekik Hidan dalam hati. Dia akan masuk sekolah yang terkenal akan kedisiplinan yang sangat tinggi itu? Sekolah ter-elit di dunia? _NO WAY!_ Eits.. Jangan salah paham dulu. Hidan berpikir begitu karena dia gak mau masuk ke sekolah yang banyak peraturan begitu.

"APA? SERIUSAN MIH?"

"Iya.." Jawab Anko enteng.

"Gak mau mih! Gue gak mau masuk ke sekolah itu!" Tolak Hidan parno.

"Seriusan kamu gak mau Hidan? Tapi kalo kamu gak masuk sekolah itu, berarti kamu tidak sekolah. Kamu tau kan tidak sekolah maka tidak ada duit jajan. Dan ditambah lagi, kepala sekolah sudah meresmikan kamu jadi murid disekolah itu. Jadi kamu tidak bisa menolak."

Hidan berpikir sejenak.

Tidak sekolah = tidak dapat uang jajan = cuma diem dirumah = dipaksa jadi babu rumah = Anko gendut = membosankan = tidak ada hiburan = tidak ada keasikan = aku mati = Jiraiya mesum.

Hidan menjalankan otaknya yang ukurannya tidak jauh besar dari anak kutu kucing. Akhirnya dia pasrah dan akan mengikuti kehendak mamihnya yang tercinta itu.

Keesokan harinya..

Raja siang sudah mulai bergerak ke langit. Pemuda surai perak itu masih saja molor dengan ekspresi malas.

"Raisa~ Aku mencintaimu Raisa~" Gumamnya dengan membawa-bawa nama Raisa, artis cantik nan terkenal dari Indonesia.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Tersengar langkah kaki berat berasal dari luar kamar Hidan.

"Hidan ayo cepetan bangun! Hari ini kita harus pergi cepat!" Serunya sambil menarik selimut Hidan dan menggoyang-goyangkan bandan anaknya itu dengan tenaga gorilla.

"Aduh.. Sekolahnya besok aja mih! Gue ngantuk nih!"

"Cepetan bangun!"

PLAK! PLAK!

Dengan tamparan bolak-balik , sang kebo perak itu berhasil terbangun dengan mata melotot.

"Ayo bangun! Hari ini hari pertama kamu sekolah. Papihmu sudah berangkat, jadi mamih yang antar." Seru Anko.

"Hoamm.. Iya mih.." Jawab Hidan lesu, dan berjalan malas ke luar kamar. Tapi jalan malas itu tidak lama, karena Anko sudah menyeret-nyeretnya dengan kecepatan kilat.

~LOL~

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit. Tiba-tiba muncul sosok kepala dari kamar mandi.

"Mih.. Mamih!" Panggil sosok kepala itu.

"Kenapa sayang?" Jawab orang yang merasa yang dipanggil. Ternyata sosok kepala itu Hidan toh.

"Mih.. Ambilin handuk donk!"

GUBRAK!

~LOL~

"Okeh! Gak ada yang tinggal kan?" Seru Anko. Melihat Hidan yang sudah didalam mobil itu tidak menjawab, Anko langsung capcus.

"Yosh! Masih jam 6. 38."

"OKE AYO JALAN!" Seru Anko layaknya semangat masa muda.

~LOL~

10 menit setelah berangkat...

"Mih.." Panggil Hidan dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa Hidan?"Tanya Anko tanpa memalingkan muka.

"Tas Hidan tinggal, mih." Jawabnya polos.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG TADI!" Teriak Anko stress.

"Soalnya gue males cepet-cepet sampai kesekolah, makanya tasnya kutinggal biar aku lama sampai kesana." Jawab Hidan sangat jujur. Meskipun mulutnya kasar. Hidan tidak pernah berbohong. Ia tidak perduli dia akan dimarahi karena kejujurannya.

"SIALAN! SIALAN!" Umpat Anko dan langsung membanting setir balik arah bikin pengemudi lain kaget.

~LOL~

Sesampainya di sekolah..

"Nah.. Kita sudah sampai.. Selamat tinggal. Pulangnya mamih tidak bisa jemput karena mamih ada tugas sampai besok siang." Ujar Anko dari dalam mobil. Hidan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kelasmu adalah kelas 2-A. Sampai jumpaa.." Ujar Anko sambil melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

~LOL~

"Yosh! Sedikit lagi karya seniku akan selesai, un!" Seru seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang dikuncir satu.

" _Yappari_ , Deidara~ Kau membuat rongsokan lagi? Memenuhi kotak sampah saja." Ejek Lelaki (sok) imut berambut merah bikin pemuda pirang itu sebal.

"Ini bukan rongsokan bodoh! Ini seni, un." Protesnya.

"Heh.. Terserah apa yang kau bilang lah." Remeh Lelaki berambut merah itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"HWAAA... Bagus sekali Deidara- _senpai_ ~" Puji lelaki bertopeng orange abstrak, yang mungkin mukanya juga abstrak.

"Ck.. Menjauhlah dariku Tobi, un!"Usir Deidara sambil mendorong jauh Tobi.

"Eh... Tapi Tobi cuma mau dekat dengan Deidara- _senpai.._ " Rengek Tobi.

"Tobi berhentilah mengganggu Deidara. Kau bisa diledakkannya." Ujar seorang pria berambut jabrik penuh pierching dari belakang, Pein.

"Heh... Deidara- _senpai_ mengerikan." Jawab Tobi sambil menatap Deidara dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, sialan!" Amuk Deidara.

"Ya ampun kalian ini. Dari pada bertengkar, apa kalian sudah buat PR." Kata seorang wanita berambut ungu dengan hiasan mawar kertas dirambutnya.

"APA PR?" Teriak Pein dan Deidara bebarengan bikin seisi kelas budek seketika.

"Iya, PR sejarah. Oh satu lagi. Jam pelajarannya pertaman loh." Jawab gadis itu enteng.

"APA? SASORI PINJEM BUKU PR LU!" Teriak Pein parno dan langsung nyamber buku pr Sasori yang lagi sibuk disalin oleh cowok berambut jabrik kuning.

"BALIKIN WOI! GUE BELUM SELESAI NYALIN!" Protes cowok berambut kuning jabrik itu.

" Bentar aja kok, Nar! Pelit amat lu!"

Hah.. Kamera! Pindah ke Hidan! *nge-close up muka CatZ yang cantik abizz (readers: HOEK!)*

BUKAN CATZ! TAPI HIDAN! HIDAN!

~LOL~

Hidan nampak kebingungan mencari kelasnya, tapi ia santai mencarinya. Kalo secara singkat, dia malas masuk kelas cepat-cepat. Kalian pikir Hidan tersesat? Tentu saja! Lihat sekolah dengan 5 gedung 4 tingkat bercat abu-abu ini! Semuanya ada! Dari gedung berenang, kantin, laboratorium, puluhan kelas, ruang kumpul, dan semacamnnya.

TELOLET TELOLET TELOLET..

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, para murid sudah terlihat sedang memasuki kelas mereka masing –masing. Sekolahnya elit tapi belnya telolet?

"Hei! Ngapain kamu berkeliaran disini?" Tanya seseorang dibelakan Hidan. Secara spontan Hidan langsung noleh kebelakang buat tau siapa yang nanyain doi. Orang yang bertanya itu seorang gadis memiliki rambut pirang pucat panjang dikuncir satu.

"Gue lagi nyari kelas 2-A." Jawab Hidan cuek.

"Oh... Kelas 2-A? Ikut aku!" Jawab gadis itu langsung berjalan mendahului Hidan. Karena diminta diikuti, jadi Hidan ikuti dia.

~LOL~

"Ini kelasnya.." Kata gadis itu cuek saat berhenti di depan pintu kelaas yang diatasnnya ada tulisan '2-A'. Dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hidan.

"Makasih.. Em-" Kata Hidan ragu.

"Yugito. Yugito Nii." Jawab gadis itu tanpa menoleh kearah Hidan.

"Makasih Yugito- _senpai_."

Hidan memasuki kelas. Terlihat ada guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah dan murid-murid yang sedang mendengarkannya setengah hati bahkan tak mendengar sama sekali. Melihat Hidan memasuki kelas, para murid dan guru langsung melirik Hidan.

"Ahh.. Hidan, kan? Hatake Hidan! Silakan masuk! Perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar guru brewokan itu sambil mendorong Hidan masuk ke kelas.

Tlulululut..

Terdengar sebuah dering telepon.

"Ya? Baiklah! Saya akan pergi sekarang!" Ujar guru itu. Ternyata telpon guru brewokan it toh.

" _Sensei_ pergi dulu sebentar! Anak baru perkenalkan dirimu." Kata guru itu entang sambil menepuk punggung Hidan dan pergi keluar bagaikan angin.

Saat ini Hidan sedang berdiri kaku didepan kelas, melihat ada 37 murid sedang menatapnya.

"Nama gue Hatake Hidan." Kata Hidan kaku, dan langsung ngacir ke bangku kosong yang dissebelahnya ada cowok berambut pirang.

"Huh.. Bikin capek aja!" Gerutu Hidan. Dia melihat ada cowok disampingnya yang sedang molor puas.

TOEL!

"TA'UN!" Teriak cowok itu setelah Hidan menoel bahunya.

"Apaan sih loe? Ngagetin aja! Lagian lu siapa? Ngapain lu disini?" Tanya cowok itu bertubi-tubi sambil marah-marah.

"Gue anak baru brengsek! Dan ditambah lagi lu juga ngapain disini?" Jawab Hidan ikut-ikutan marah.

"Gue disini dari tadi kali! Kalo gak suka pergi loe dari dunia ini!" Balasnya

"OKE GUE PERGI!" Jawab Hidan.

"OKE!"

"AWAS KALO LOE KANGEN DENGAN GUA!"

"NGELIAT MUKA LU AJA UDAH MAU MUNTAH! GIMANA KALO KANGEN?!"

Barulah Hidan mau lari dari bangku itu, ia melihat sekeliling.

Tidak ada bangku kosong.

Akhirnya dia kembali duduk disana dengan rasa penuh paksaan.

"Ngapain loe balik lagi kesini?" Tanya cowok pirang itu lagi.

"Suka-suka gue lah! Emang ini sekolah nenek buyuk lu?" Jawab Hidan garang.

"Kalo iya kenapa?"

"NYARI BALA LU?"

"TERSERAH!"

"BERISIK!" Teriak cewek berambut abu-abu dan bermata hijau yang kebetulan duduk didepan, yang daritadi risih karena Hidan dan temannya (Hidan&?: GUE GAK TEMENAN AMA DIA!)

Akhirnya pembuat rusuh itu diam dan duduk dibangku masing-masing.

Tentu saja dengan perasaan mual.

Sepertinya di hari pertama Hidan sudah mendapatkan teman. (Hidan: DIA BUKAN TEMEN GUA!)

 **~LOL~ [TBC] ~LOL~**

ACZ: YO! CatZ disini. Seperti yang CatZ bilang ini adalah remake dari Memories in The School yang 99% tidak akan dilanjutkan. OC? Maaf fic kali ini CatZ tidak ingin menerima OC. Bahkan di fic ini hanya akan muncul sekitar 3-5 OC. Kenapa? Tentu saja, CatZ risih dengan banyak OC seperti ini.

Jae: KENAPA SIH GUE SELALU KETEMU SI BRENGSEK INI? *nunjuk Hidan

Hidan: GUE JUGA GAK SUKA KALI KETEMU AMA LU!

Hidan&Jae: *berantem*

ACZ: Oke CatZ tutup episode pertama fic ini. Sampai jumpa.. Janganl upa reviews ya! Juga fav, follows and share.


	2. New Friends?

HAIIII SEMUAAAAA….

Maaf telat, maafin author ya… Soalnya author kena WB yang tingkat 3 yaitu sangat parah (sejak kapan WB bertingkat?), inipun bikinnya pas masih WB. Mana bentar lagi UKK... Haduhhh.. Mau minggat rasanya.

Yasudah pokoknya selamat membaca…

Disclaimer: Om Kishi

Warning! Typo, OOC, dan keburukan lainnya.

* * *

 **Hidden Leaf High School**

 **Chapter 02**

 **[New Friends?]**

Hidan menatap keadaan luar lewat jendela. Terlihat lapangan yang sedang ramai karena ada pelajaran olahraga saat itu. Hidan berkedip. Ia benar-benar menikmati pemandangan itu dan merasa tenang,tapi sayangnya pemandangan itu tak sengaja tertutupi oleh kepala Jae yang bikin Hidan dari tenang menjadi mual-mual mau muntah. Otomatis dia langsung beralih ke papan tulis.

Hidan menatap malas guru yang sedang menerangi pelajarannya. Sudah beberapa jam dia tersiksa disini, ditambah lagi itu karena orang yang disebelahya. Lalu ia membolak-balik buku yang ia palak dari murid yang dibelakangnya karena ia tidak sudi meminjam buku orang yang disebelahnya (Jae).

" _Gak ada pelajaran reproduksi, ya?_ " Gumam Hidan sambil membolak-balik buku.

Ia kembali menatap jendela. Sepintas ia melihat gadis yang ia temui saat dia sedang mencari kelasnya. Yugito Nii. Ingin menyapanya tapi tak bisa.

BLETAK..

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat dengan lancar jaya di kepala Hidan.

"Heh! Melamun mulu daritadi! Dengerin donk!" Bentak pelaku yang melempari Hidan.

"Iya! Iya! Maaf _sensei_!" Jawab Hidan dengan malas.

"Awas ya! Kalo sekali lagi begitu! Gue lempar lu keluar jendela!" Bentaknya lagi. Si guru preman _as know as_ Uzumaki Kushina..

TOENG.. TOENG.. TOENG..

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah tiba. Para murid langsung menghela nafas lega dan mulai membereskan buku mereka. Sebagian dari mereka langsung kocar-kacir keluar kelas dan berlomba-lomba menuju kantin. Dan sebagian juga masih ada di dalam kelas.

"Hei!" sapa seorang murid berambut orange berantakan gak jelas mirip duren ke Hidan.

"Apa?" Jawab Hidan dengan nada tinggi. Bikin murid itu kesal.

"Songong amat sih lu!"

"Biarin." Hidan dengan cuek membalasnya. Bikin murid itu dari kesal jadi tambah kesal.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar." Lerai seorang perempuan berambut ungu.

Perempuan itu menatap Hidan, Hidan membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Hai." Sapa perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis. Hidan membalasnya dengan membuang muka.

CTIK…

"MENTANG-MENTANG ANAK BARU! BUANG MUKA SEMBARANGAN!" Medadak urat kesabaran perempuan itu langsung putus.

"BARU BUANG MUKA, DIMARAHIN! NGAJAK BERANTEM?!" Hidan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melototi Konan.

"Kamu sih!" Sambung cowok berambut merah sambil menatap cowok rambut oren tadi.

"Eh-eh! Jangan berantem dulu." Seorang lelaki (mungkin) menarik-narik baju Hidan.

"DIEM LU BANCI!" Bentak Hidan.

"Ini permen su-.. APA LU BILANG? BANCI?!"

"IYA! BANCI! BUDEG!"

"APAAN LU! SOMBONG BANGET SIH!" Mendadak suasana kelas menjadi ricuh akibat pertengkaran tersebut. Murid lain malah Ccma diam menonton, sebagian ada yang merekamnya supaya bisa di _upload_ di Yutub.

 **SKIP TIME..**

Setelah berapa lama, akhirnya pertengkaran itu terselesaikan juga. Semuanya sudah kembali tenang. Beberapa murid merasa kecewa karena pertengkarannya sudah berhenti.

"Btw.. Kalian siapa?" Tanya Hidan ke Sembilan orang yang sedang berbaris nyamping.

"Kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami!" Ujar cowok rambut orange sok keren.

"Pein , si bokep mania!"

"Konan, gadis cantik!"

"Itachi, cowok terganteng!"

"Deidara, si seniman yang berbakat!"

"Kisame, si siluman ikan!

"Sasori, professor gila!

"Zetsu, si belang!"

"Kakuzu, bendahara pelit!"

"Tobi, si anak baik!"

"Kami yang disebut…."

"GENG CABE-CABEAN, AKATSUKI!" Seru ke-sembilan orang itu sambil berpose alay. Hidan hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan mereka yang benar-benar sudah mirip dengan pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur dan menjadi buronan. Murid lain yang melihat adegan barusan menjauh sejauh mereka bisa, karena mereka tidak mau tertular virus _Awuties bauenget_ dari mereka.

"Lu sendiri siapa?" Tanya Pein.

"Hidan."

"Ohh.. Salam kenal ya. Betewe lu mau ke kantin gak?" Tanya Pein lagi.

"G." balas Hidan cuek dan malingin muka.

" _Ni anak kok makin lama makin bikin kzl ya?_ " Geram Akatsuki kecuali Tobi.

"Ehhh? Tapi Tobi maunya ke kantin bareng Hidan- _san_ …" Rengek Tobi sambil loncat-loncat.

"Gak mau! Lu kan dah SMA! Pergi aja sendiri!" Tolak Hidan kasar.

"Gak mau! Tobi maunya bareng Hidan- _san_!" Tobi langsung menarik-narik Hidan keluar kelas. Hidan memberontak minta dilepasin. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain tersenyum melihatnya, lalu menyusul Tobi dan Hidan.

' _Dasar Tsundere!'_ Batin seorang gadis.

 **Skip Time..**

"Hidan- _san_ mau beli apa?" Tanya Tobi yang masih aja megangin Hidan.

"Gue bilang gue ga laper! Lu kok jadi manusia budeg amat sih? Manusia apa setan budeg lu?!" Hidan langsung melepas tangan Tobi dari dirinya.

"Yaudah gue pesen seblak satu!" Hidanpun pasrah dan akhirnya memesan makanan.

"Seblaknya abis mas." Jawab pemilik kantin.

"Batagor?"

"Gak jual."

"Bakso?"

"Gak jual juga."

"Mie?" Pemilik kantin hanya geleng kepala.

"GIMANA SIH? INI ITU GAK JUAL! INI KANTIN BUKAN SIH?" Amuk Hidan sambil menggebrak meja kantin. Tapi, entah kenapa Hidan malah mengacak-ngacak kantin sambil berumpat-umpat. Murid-murid langsung berlarian karena takut juga kena imbasnya. Akatsuki melongo melihat kelakuan Hidan.

"Wei! Berenti kamu!" Teriak seorang satpam dari kejauhan. Hidan yang mendengarnya langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin dalam keadaan sudah hancur, sehancur hatiku yang kau hancurkan #EAAA..

 **Skip time..**

Hidan berlari-lari di koridor kelas tanpa berhenti. Menabrak-menabrak murid tidak bersalah yang ada didpannya, bahkan sampai ada yang terjungkal. Lagi. Hidan menabrak seorang gadis yang berada didepannya. Hidan pun ikut terjatuh dengan efek _slow motion_.

"Awww.." Erang gadis itu.

"Aduhh.." Erang Hidan. Dan merasakan bahwa ia sedang memegang sesuatu.

" _Apaan nih yang gue pegang? Kok kenyal-kenyal gini?_ " Pikir Hidan tanpa membuka matanya dan memeras-meras benda yang dipegangnya itu.

"IHHHH! MESUM!" Jerit gadis yang ditabrak Hidan. Hidan membuka matanya perlahan. Terlihat seorang pria menungging di depan muka Hidan dan ternyata oh ternyata pantatnya terpegang oleh Hidan.

"Ahhh… Kau berani sekali _senpai_.. Nanti kita ke semak-semak belakang sekolah yuk." Desah pria itu dengan wajah Yaranaika.

Hidan shock apa yang barusan dia lakukan. Matanya melotot. Kondisi kejiwaannya menggila. Hidanpun tergeletak dengan kesadaran yang telah hilang.

" _Good Bye Cruel World.._ " Gumam Hidan.

"Hei! Hei! Bangun!" Gadis berambut biru panjang dan bermata hitam itu menghampiri Hidan yang terbaring loyo tu.

"Mamih.. Maafin gue.. Sebenarnya gue sayang mamih.. Mamih jangan lupa makan 3 kali sehari.." Gumam Hidan gak jelas. Gadis itu kemudian menggoyang-goyang badan Hidan agar kesadarannya kembali seperti semula. Tapi tak berhasil. Dan Hidan masih saja bergumam tidak jelas.

"SESEORANG TOLONG!" Teriak gadis itu. Tapi, tidak ada yang merespon.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku nggak bisa ninggalin dia begini." Gadis itu mencoba mengangkat Hidan yang berat itu. Mukanya membiru karena tidak kuat mengangkatnya.

"Astaga.. Kenapa dia berat sekali? Waktu kecil dia makan apa sih?" Omelnya.

 **Skip Time…**

Kesadaran Hidan kembali berkumpul menjadi satu di tubuhnya. Hidan membuka bangkit dari merasa bahwa dia sedang berada di UKS. Dia tidak ingat lagi kenapa dia bisa disana.

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang dikuncir satu itu berdiri di samping Hidan.

"Yugito- _senpai_?"

"Oh.. Kau yang tadi pagi rupanya." Balas Yugito.

"Apa-"

"Seorang gadis membawamu kemari dalam keadaan terengah-engah. Dari pagi kau sudah merepotkan orang, ditambah lagi kau merusak kantin sekolah." Potong Yugito.

"O-ohh.."

"Sudah waktunya kembali ke kelas. Kembalilah ke kelasmu! Aku juga mau pergi." Kata Yugito melihat jam tangan merah yang dikenakannya.

"Iya.. Terima kasih Yugito- _senpai_." Hidan beranjak dari kasur UKSnya.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih ke gadis yang menolongmu itu! Kau benar-benar sudah merepotkannya." Jawab Yugito cuek sambil buang muka lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan Hidan.

' _Dia benar-benar gadis yang cuek.'_ Pikir Hidan.

 **Skip Time..**

Hidan mengintip kelasnya dibalik jendela. Tidak ada guru didalamnya. Hidanpun langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Lalu pergi menuju bangkunya.

"Cih.. Lo kembali rupanya. Baru saja gue berharap bahwa lo tidak akan balik lagi." Decih Jae.

"Berisik amat sih lu jadi orang! Pergi sana!" Balas Hidan garang lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Harusnya gue bilang begitu! Dari awal ini tempat gue tauk!" Jae nggak mau mengalah.

"Loh? Kau kan yang tadi." Tunjuk gadis yang dilihat Hidan sebelum pingsan tadi.

"Jangan-jangan kamu…" Hidan bales menunjuk.

"Loh.. Kalian saling kenal? Kok bisa?" Tanya Jae bingung.

"Jadi gini-" Barulah gadis itu mau menjelaskan, dengan sigap Hidan langsung membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya.

" _Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa yang barusan. Kalo lu ngebeberin ini, hidupmu bakalan berakhir hari ini juga!"_ Bisik Hidan ke gadis itu dengan nada mengancam.

Gadis itupun melepaskan tangan Hidan dari mulutnya, lalu tersenyum dan membalas berbisik " _Kalo kamu memang mau minta dirahasiain, kenapa tidak memohon? Aku tidak suka diancam."_

Hidan menghela nafas dan kembali berbisik " _Plisss.. Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa. Gue mohon.."_ Hidan memelas dengan perasaan dengan penuh paksaan. Gadis itupun hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian ngapain sih?" Tanya Jae sebal.

"Gakpapa kok." Balas Hidan unjuk gigi.

"Ngomong-ngomong nama lu siapa?" Tanya Hidan ke gadis itu.

"Namaku Hinako Sia. Salam kenal. Hidan kan?" Sia membalas bertanya. Hidan hanya mengangguk. Lalu Sia pun pergi. Lalu terbitlah Konan.

"Hidan. Lu punya HP, kan?" Tanya Konan.

"Punya. Emang napa?" Tanya Hidan balik.

"Pinjem bentar." Hidanpun mengambil HPnya yang berada dibalik kantong bajunya dan memberikannya pada Konan.

Konan mengutak-atik HP Hidan sebentar bikin Hidan penasaran, lalu Konan memngembalikan HPnya dan pergi begitu saja.

' _Ngapain sih?_ ' Batin Hidan sambil mengecek HPnya. Kemudian dia menemukan sesuatu. Ada kontak Line Konan di HPnya. Baru pertama kali ini ada kontak teman di HPnya. Hidan bingung dia harus heran atau tersenyum. _Well.._ Kenapa tidak keduanya?

 **Skip Time..**

KLONTANG.. KLONTANG.. DUNG.. PRAK.. GYAAA

Bel tanda sekolah sudah berakhir, para murid langsung bersorak bahagia. Ada diantara mereka memutar lagu ' It's Our Fight (Transformers 3 OST)' saking bahagiannya. Murid pun tanpa basa-basi langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka, dan guru yang sudah bosan mengajar langsung ngacir pulang ke rumah.

Di saat murid-murid sedang bersemangat dan membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah pulang sekolah, Hidan masih menatap kosong jendela yang ia selalu tatap. Tidak ada murid yang mau menegurnya karena malu dan takut, atau memang tidak peduli.

"Woi! Udah pulang neh! Lu mau nginep disini apa? Betah amat sih!" Jae menepuk bahu Hidan, membuat kesadarannya kembali. Hidan menoleh ke arah Jae, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Udah ya! Gue mau balik. Gue saranin lu masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang ada di sono." Ujar Jae dan mendapatkan buku terbang dari Hidan.

-~LOL~-

Hidan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tidak ada yang menemaninya. Tentu saja hal ini sudah terjadi sejak SMP.

Di depannya, Hidan melihat Yugito, gadis yang sudah ia temui 3 kali. Hidan mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa mencapai Yugito.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Seseorang menepuk bahu Hidan dari belakang. Hidan menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sia sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Eh?" Hidan mengalihkan padangannya ke depan. Namun, ia tidak menemui Yugito disana.

"Cari apa?" Tanya Sia dengan berkedip berkali-kali.

"Eh.. Tidak ada, ngomong-ngomong lu mau apa? Apa permohonan tadi kurang?" Tanya Hidan, Sia membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Nggak ada salahnya, kan? Nyapa anak baru. Betewe rumahmu dimana?"

"Nggak tau." Jawab Hidan cuek.

"Cih, nyebelin amat. Mati sana."

"Bodo.."

"Siaaa…" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, ternyata Jae toh.

"Ah.. Oke.. Sampai jumpa Hidan. Pergilah ke Neraka." Sia berlari ke arah Jae sambil menjulurkan lidah ke Hidan bikin Hidan kesal.

"Gue akan melihatmu di sana." Balas Hidan.

-~LOL~-

Hidan mengambil kunci rumah di tasnya, kemudian membuka kunci rumahnya dan membuka pintu. Terlihat ruang tamu yang gelap dan sepi di depannya. Hidan mendengus, setiap pulang sekolah, ruang tamu yang gelap itulah yang menyambutnya.

Hidan berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya. Kemudian merebahkan dirinya ke kasur tanpa mengganti baju. Hidan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kosong. Kesepian telah kembali ke dirinya, setiap dia di rumah tanpa seseorang di sana.

Tak lama kemudian, HP Hidan mengeluarkan notifikasi. Hidan mengambilnya dengan malas karena menduga pasti operator atau orang miskin yang menghubunginya. Namun, dugaannya salah..

* * *

 **Konan, gadis tercantik di dunia**

 _Hei Hidan! Sibuk gak? Lu mau Ikut kerumah Pein gak? Kalo iya, ntar alamatnya gue kasih._

* * *

Hidan melotot. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menghubunginnya. Rasa terkejut dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Hidanpun tersenyum. Dan membalas pesan dari Konan

* * *

 **Hatake Hidan**

 _Iya. Gue ikut_

* * *

-Bersambung-

* * *

Haiii… Aduh maaf banget ya kalo pendek. Soalnya author masih kena WB nih.. Ini aja author bela-belain bikin untuk pembacaku yang setia.. Hiks.. Hikss

Satu lagi, tolong habis baca, tolong reviews. Reviews kalian adalah obat untuk menyembuhkan WB author. Tolong yang semuanya :)

OKEE.. Sampa jumpa di chapter berikutnya…

*ngilang*


End file.
